


Sucker For Pretty Faces

by lorir_writes



Series: Wanted (Bloodbound Series) [2]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: After defending Samantha from the Baron’s guards, Jax takes her to his safehouse and needs to feed to heal the wound he got during the fight.





	Sucker For Pretty Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon of his first diamond scene, where he needs to feed to cure a battle injury, but, of course, my version is a little thirstier 😉 [All characters are owned by Pixelberry studios]

“You should probably go now. Wouldn’t want Adrian to come looking,” Jax says bluntly. Despite all the things Adrian has said about the Clanless and the Ferals, Samantha feels drawn to Jax and his safehouse. She looks at her surroundings, taking everything in.

“No, she came to play with me,” Lula pouts at Jax then turns to Samantha. “Play with me, please.” The little girl’s pleading eyes and pouting mouth makes Samantha smile and she finds her window to stay.

“I’d love to,” she replies softly as Lula runs across the room and picks up her small tea cups set, placing them on the table. Climbing on the chair, Lula stands up and arranges her toys on the table, offering a cup of pretend tea to Samantha. “Thank you, I love tea parties.”

Jax studies Samantha intently as he sips his glass of awamori. Bringing a human into a Clanless safehouse could be dangerous for many reasons, including the fact that she’s associated to one of the Clan leaders and could be easily killed by the impudent vampire child next to her, however, he doesn’t want her to go.

“Are you here with your parents?”

“No, they aren’t allowed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that…” Samantha blushes.

“After my uncle bit me, I had to stay with Jax. We don’t have a home, so it’s hard to find food to drink.”

“Child vampires are tricky. They have no self-control to feed on a human without draining them. To keep her parents safe, we take care of her here, with pre-exsanguinated blood,” Jax explains, then leans closer and whispers to Samantha. “Also, because it’s too hard for her parents to wonder how long it might be…”

“When you don’t have a Clan, you go bitebitebite.”

“Ferals are sick, Lula. And we’re working hard to keep you, to keep all of us from getting sick.”

“Jax, will you play some Go Fish with me later?”

“Of course,” he replies smiling and hugs her. She pulls out of his embrace and leaves the room. Jax stands up, but winces, gritting his teeth.

“What’s the matter?” Samantha asks.

“Nothing. One of the Baron’s guards got me before I got him. It’s not bad, though,” he shrugs as he looks at the wound in the side of his abdomen.

“It doesn’t look good either,” she frowns.

Arnold steps closer and looks at it. “You need to feed, Jax. That wound’s not gonna heal itself.”

“Yeah, well, we’re not meeting up with the volunteers for today’s feeding until later.”

“We need a human now.”

“I can do it. Feed on me,” Samantha says and Jax gapes at her surprised.

“You sure? It’s not harmful, but it can be a little… intense.”

“You saved my life, the least I can do is to return the favor,” she stands up and takes the chair next to him. Arnold leaves the room, closing the door to give them privacy. Jax sits, positions her gently, so she’s facing away from him and brushes her hair to the side, leaning in. His thumb traces a line on her neck where a vein pumps fast, exuding a honeyed yet spicy aroma. Completely enticed by her, he sinks his teeth into her flesh. She tastes even sweeter than he imagined and he knows it will take a lot more will-power to stop than usual.

His fangs send an electric jolt through her body and Samantha gasps, lost in a mix of pain and pleasure. His mouth feels warm against her neck and it feels like a deeper and more intimate kiss. He places one hand on her waist and she tilts her head back, exposing more of her neck to him and holds him. Her free hand leads his down her belly and lifting her dress to touch between her legs. He freezes and retrieves his fangs from her neck. “Don’t stop…” she pants.

“I have to. I don’t want to drain you,” he breathes in, trying to recompose himself.

“Please… I…” she shifts on her seat to look at him. His eyes glow like ruby gemstones and his plush lips are slightly swollen. Samantha leans in and kisses him. She can taste the metallic flavor of her own blood in his mouth along with the mellow and strong alcohol he drank. Taking his hand, she guides it to her inner thigh, towards her sex. This time he doesn’t stop. One of his hand rubs her lower lips through her lace thong as the other roams on her back. She quickly straddles him. “Feed on me again. Please,” she coaxes.

He kisses her neck and his tongue flickers on the two punctures he just did, sending a tiny charge of pleasure beneath her skin that spreads to her breasts and along her torso. She moans with her fingers entwined in his dark hair, her body seeking desperately for his. He wants her, she can feel his arousal, but he seems not to want to take things too far. He trails kisses from her neck to her shoulder, then pricks his forefinger and presses it on the perforations, sealing them. “Why didn’t you keep going?”

“Believe me, I want to,” he cups her cheeks, “But you were moving your neck too much and losing more blood than you should have.”

“Oh!” Her cocoa brown eyes widen.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, more than okay… I feel great. But what about your wounds? Oh god, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t-” she lifts his shirt and touches his abdomen, surveying the area where he was wounded, but his skin looks flawless.

“Your blood was more than enough to heal the injury. Thank you,” his mouth curves into a crooked smile and he gives her a napkin.

“Thank you,” she dabs the napkin on her neck.

“You should have some rest. I can get you home if you need help.”

She stands up. “It’s fine, I think I can walk back home, it’s not far from here.”

He writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to her. “My number. In case you need any kind of help.”

“Even if the things I need are a beer and a foot massage?” She raises an eyebrow.

“You’d be surprised with my massage skills. Just let me know what kind of beer you like,” he smirks.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she bites her lips and follows him.

Jax pushes the door open for her. “Samantha, be careful. Don’t trust anyone on the Council.”

“But Adrian-”

“They turn on everyone sooner or later. Always,” he opposed.

“I’ll keep that in mind. And I hope we’ll meet each other again.”

“‘Til then.” He says, holding the door open.

She rises on her toes, kisses his cheek and looks into his eyes. “Good night, Jax.”

“Good night, Samantha,” he replies, his voice sounding low and smoky. As soon as she disappears on the corner, he closes the door and walks back inside. He shakes his head and fights back the urge to smile. She’s supposed to be his spy inside Raines Corporate, not someone that can make him distracted. However, he can’t seem to get her away from his mind.

“You like this girl, don’t you?” Arnold queries sardonically, bringing Jax from his reverie.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jax answers avoiding eye contact with Arnold.

“I know you, Jax. You don’t want her just a spy, you’re a sucker for pretty faces.”

Jax doesn’t look back, but smirks. “Maybe,” he murmurs to himself and walks into his room lost in his thoughts about how great it felt to taste her blood and have her in his arms.


End file.
